User talk:YaNkSxSuPeRiOR
Hmm.. Yanks, a Wiki editor hu? =P Welcome dude. 20:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I really have no idea what I'm doing on here. Lol. I was just bored, so I just made an account. :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 20:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) How does that not suprise me? 21:00, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I really have no idea :) Finding the problems with the US Military huh? xD Fixing, you remember that powered armor project I told you about? I have people wanting me to figure that out.... -__- I'm multitasking. 21:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. You should get on PSN and play BC2 with me. :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 21:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm eating... enchaladas! MMMmmm.... 21:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ZOMBIES WILL EAT UR FLESH AND MAKE U MR WIGGLES! YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 21:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) =( D+ Hm... Sowwy. 21:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL! They ( the developers ) need to release games during the summertime not during the winter time when I am busy with school, my job, and my girl(s) :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 21:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hm..... Smarty. I'm off, to full to think. 21:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I was that way last night when I had 4 platefulls of lasagna. It was good but, I had a stomachache and a headache for 3 hrs.. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 21:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) My stomach still hurts... 22:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Lol, dude, I'm bout to eat dinner. I bet some good 'ol BC2 dentistry will help :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 22:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Crys like a bitch... 22:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) The dentist is ready to begin working on your cavities Dolten! lol. I wish I could go to GameStop and go buy Fallout 3 :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 22:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, odd. 22:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, be back on in 30 minutes or so. Going for a walk, with my grandpa and my lil bro. I'm so pissed off right now, they're trying to tell me how I should and should not eat. Alright later dude YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 23:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh geeezzzeee. 23:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You going to get on to play some BC2 or what? I'm bored as fuck YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 00:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Na, I'm doing some complex coding right now. Hard shit. 00:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Awww epic sad face. I'm play with some1 else.. When you think you'll be done? 30 minutes maybe? 00:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, did you get the 360 Slim? I was thinking about getting one when I get enough money from my job, thats if I get it. But my friend said that I should get it because so many people quit at the end of the summer. Yeah. And 30 minutes is being hopeful. Sign your posts. With 4 ~ <--- of those. 01:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Shit dude I keep forgetting! Good Luck with your coding.. As I have no idea wtf coding is, lol. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 01:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) STILL nothing on Resistance 3 dude, I'm beginning to lose hope. I'm be very pissed if they don't make another Resistance.. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 01:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I know............. 01:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Not too much activity on the forums here, the BFBC2 General Discussion Forums are hilarious with all the people bitching about how they can't get good at the game.